It Will Never Change Anything
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Peperangan telah berakhir dan para ninja memulai awal yang baru. Begitupula dengan Sasuke, dia mencoba memulai awal yang baru bersama Sakura. Tapi diluar dugaan Sakura menolak cintanya membuat Sasuke hilang arah kembali/Apakah yang akan terjadi berikutnya dan bisakah Sasuke mendapatkan perhatian Sakura lagi?/CH 2 is Up Now, RnR?
1. Chapter 1: TRAP!

Semuanya telah berakhir dan selesai, dunia Shinobi kembali ke kehidupan yang damai setelah lamanya perang berkecamuk. Pada akhirnya Naruto pun berhasil mencapai impian terbesarnya untuk menjadi seorang Hokage dan juga menjalani awal yang baru bersama Hinata. Dan inilah awal yang baru dari dunia Shinobi, masa depan yang selalu ingin dilihat oleh Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Jiraiya, dan juga banyak lagi ninja lainnya.

Sasuke terbebas, ia masih tak menyangka selama beberapa tahun akhirnya kembali ke Konoha, walaupun dibawa secara paksa dan juga diancam diberikan hukuman mati. Tetapi karena dia diberikan waktu dan masa untuk merubah sikapnya ditanggapi dengan responnya yang berangsur-angsur baik, Naruto memberikannya keringanan hukuman dan menyelamatkannya dari tiang gantung.

Seluruh kesedihan, penderitaan, kehilangan, semuanya sirna. Dan awal dunia yang baru telah dimulai kembali.

**Disclaimer Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

_I really trully take no provit.. Just do this for fun…_

**IT WILL NEVER CHANGE ANYTHING**

**Warning: Scene edit/Misstyp bertebaran/Weird story/etc**

**...**

**...**

Iris _onyx_ miliknya menatap sinar mentari yang perlahan muncul di ufuk timur. Diangkatnya sesekali tangannya dan dilihatnya lekat-lekat telapak tangannya. Ini adalah awal baginya untuk kembali dan tak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk kembali seperti dulu.

Entah ia masih memikirkan ataupun telah melupakan masa lalunya, dia tetap saja tak menanggalkan kimononya. Walaupun pakaian itu melambangkan bahwa ia adalah pengikut Orochimaru tapi ia tak melepaskannya. Karena masih ada bagian yang tak berubah dalam dirinya.

"_Bawalah aku bersamamu Sasuke-kun! Aku janji akan membantumu dan akan selalu bersamamu."_

"_Gomenasai."_

"_Jangan pergi! Kalau kau pergi aku akan berteriak."_

_*SHSH*_

"_Kau benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit."_

_*BUK*_

"Hhh..Hhh.." Sasuke mengatur nafasnya yang tak karuan setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Saat itu ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura untuk mencari kekuatan. Ia telah dibutakan oleh kekuatan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke melihat sekitarnya dan ditemukannya sosok Sakura tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Sakura menatapnya datar begitupula dengan caranya menatap Sakura.

"Hn. Kau sendiri?"

"Aturan jelas menuliskan, bahwa kau tidak boleh pergi lebih dari 1000 meter."

"Jadi kau kesini karena tak ingin aku pergi lagi?"

"Tch. Jangan salah sangka, aku tak pernah perduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang. Aku hanya tak ingin Naruto menanggung masalah lagi darimu." Sakura pun mendekati Sasuke bahkan tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Jadi? Apakah masih ada-"

"Tak ada sama sekali," Sakura memotong kata-kata Sasuke karena ia sadar apa selanjutnya.

"Begitu," Sasuke kembali memandangi langit dan menyadari indahnya pagi.

Lama mereka hening, menikmati hembusan angin dan juga suara-suara gemuruh daun di hutan itu.

"Kau sudah berubah sekarang," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi kau masih sama," balas Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum, ingin rasanya ia memulai semuanya kembali dari awal. Melihat gadis disampingnya sekarang begitu dewasa tak dapat dipungkiri telah membuatnya jatuh hati.

"Aku sudah berubah sekarang dan aku ingin memulainya lagi dari awal. Kesempatan kedua ini bagiku-"

"Jadi sekarang kau sadar kalau semua tindakanmu salah?" potong Sakura lagi dan benar-benar menghentikan kata-kata dari Sasuke.

*GRB*

Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dengan erat tapi gadis itu hanya diam dan tak melawan. Sementara ia dengarkan bisikan kata-kata Sasuke di telinganya, kata-kata dari Sasuke yang menusuk ke hatinya saat di rekamnya dalam memori pikirannya.

"Aku kehilangan arah, Sakura. Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara meyakinkanmu kalau aku sudah berubah. Aku ingin memulai awal yang baru bersamamu, karena aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu dan-"

*PLAKKK*

Sakura tiba-tiba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan menamparnya dengan keras. Dia menatap dingin ke arah Sasuke dan terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berbicara.

"Kau tahu aku benci jika aku mengingat lagi betapa bodohnya aku yang dulu sampai menyukai pria macam dirimu. Bagiku, Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang selalu melindungi temannya, sudah lama tiada. Kau tidak lebih dari seorang pembunuh yaitu orang yang mencoba membunuh teman baiknya sendiri," Sakura berteriak melepaskan seluruh perasaan dan amarahnya kepada Sasuke membuat pria itu kembali membisu.

"_Gomen_," jawab Sasuke singkat dan membuat Sakura tertunduk dan meninggalkannya.

Sakura berjalan pergi meninggalkannya, saat berjalanpun masih dilihatnya kenangan masa lalu begitu nyata. Dilihatnya dahan-dahan pohon muncul bayangan saat mereka bertiga saling melompat dalam rangka menjalankan misi. Dilihatnya lagi di tanah dan membuatnya mengingat kembali saat Sasuke melindunginya dari ninja desa lindungan bunyi bahkan dengan keadaannya yang sangat menakutkan.

Tak terasa air mata menetes dan mengalir melewati pipi Sakura, seiring berjalannya semua kenangan, seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka bertiga sudah bukan lagi kelompok 7 yang dulu.

"Kini aku membencimu lebih dari apapun Sasuke," gumam Sakura.

**xxx**

Gadis berambut merah mudah itu berjalan menuju ruang Hokage. Begitu tenangnya ia melihat suasana seluruh desa seperti sediakala. Bahkan kini Konoha sudah jauh lebih indah ketimbang yang dulu karena daun-daun yang terbakar oleh api peperangan semuanya telah tumbuh kembali.

"Anda memanggilku, Rokudaime-_sama_?"

"Panggilan itu tidak berlaku untuk teman dekat. Cukup panggil seperti biasa!" jawab Pria berambut pirang itu sambil berdiri di jendela dan melihat irisan mentari yang terbit.

"Tapi itu tidak-"

"Aku menjadi Hokage agar semua orang bisa mengakui keberadaanku. Tapi Sakura, aku tak ingin bila sampai ada jarak yang terlalu jauh antara aku dan teman-temanku," potong Naruto lagi.

"Lalu ada apa? Apa kali ini tentang Sasuke?" Sakura menunduk dan tak menunjukkan ekspresinya sedikitpun.

"Sasuke sudah terbebas sepenuhnya. Tapi aku tetap merasa masih ada jarak diantara kita."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku percaya dia telah berubah sepenuhnya Sakura. Karena itu kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk mempercayainya lagi?" Naruto pun berbalik dan menatap lekat-lekat Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sikap naif seperti itu yang membuatmu hampir terbunuh Naruto-_kun_," Sakura meneteskan air matanya, entah itu air mata kesedihan ataupun kebahagiaan.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Naruto dan menghentikan tangis Sakura.

"Apakah anda benar-benar ada perlu denganku atau hanya ingin membahas masa lalu, Rokudaime-_sama_?" Sakura agak berteriak dan membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya dan membuka beberapa lembaran _scroll_ di meja kerjanya. Lalu setelah memilih di antara sekian banyaknya ia kembali berbicara.

"Perang baru saja berakhir, sehingga negara-negara lain saling bahu membahu membangun pemerintahan mereka masing-masing. Ini Sakura," Naruto melemparkan _scroll_ ungu ditangannya ke arah Sakura dan ditangkap dengan baik.

"Lalu?"

"Ini adalah misi tingkat C. Desa kecil bernama Yamigakure dipercayakan untuk mengirim sebuah gulungan rahasia kepada Sunagakure. Tapi utusan dari Yamigakure menghilang dan berdasarkan penyelidikan terakhir mereka menghilang ketika melintasi Otogakure," Naruto pun memutar kursinya dan menghadap jendela menatap matahari terbit.

"Tugasmu hanya mencari informasi tentang apa yang terjadi kenapa gulungan itu menghilang dan terlebih lagi apa yang Otogakure inginkan dari gulungan itu," lanjut Naruto.

"Jadi ini semua ulah ninja dari Otogakure?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mari kita berasumsi bahwa ini adalah ulah ninja dari Otogakure. Tugasmu adalah mencari tahu apa sebab mereka mencuri gulungan itu, jika keadaan mendesakmu maka kau harus mengungkap apa isi gulungan itu. Informasi lebih lanjut untuk misimu ada digulungan yang kuberikan," Naruto menghela nafas sejenak.

"_Doushite_?" tanya Sakura lagi yang melihat Naruto terlihat agak gelisah.

"Hanya ada 1 orang yang paling mengetahui setiap sudut dan beragam informasi dari desa Otogakure dan dia yang akan membantumu menjalankan misi ini," Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berpikir ini ide yang buruk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu siapa dia?" Sakura pun menyimpan _scroll _yang diberikan Naruto tadi sesaat setelah mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuklah!" perintah Naruto.

"Anda memanggilku, Rokudaime-_sama_?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak saat melihat pemuda yang masuk ruangan itu, kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk. Pemuda berambut raven itu menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura tetapi lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Anda memanggilku, Rokudaime-_sama_?" ulang Sasuke lagi.

"Yah, Sasuke. Aku ingin kau menjalankan sebuah misi bersama Sakura dan aku akan sangat senang kalau tidak dipaksa untuk menjelaskan apa misinya hingga 2x," Naruto berdiri kemudian berbalik menghadap mereka berdua.

"_De-Demo, _Rokudaime_-sama_, kenapa harus bersama Sasuke?" Sakura memprotes tindakan Naruto yang seakan-akan mencobanya menghubungkannya lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Bisa dibilang tinggal kalian berdua yang tidak menjalankan misi atau sedang bebas tugas, apa perlu kuantar sampai depan gerbang?" Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku pergi," Sakura meninggalkan ruangan itu terlebih dahulu diikuti dengan Sasuke dibelakangnya. Tapi sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan itu dia terhenti dan hanya diam memegang _handle_ pintu.

"Hn. Apa yang anda coba lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Membantumu memperbaiki kesalahanmu padanya. Selain itu hanya kau yang paling kenal dengan daerah yang tersebut dalam misimu," jawab Naruto yang kemudian diiringi senyuman tipis dari Sasuke yang perlahan melangkah keluar.

Naruto kembali berbalik dan menatap mentari pagi yang sudah tinggi bersinar, dilihatnya dari kejauhan. Hingga dilihat Naruto Sakura dan Sasuke dari kejauhan tiba-tiba angin deras muncul di belakangnya.

*SHSSH*

"Rokudaime-_sama_?" ucap dua orang anggota anbu itu.

"Sepuluh orang sudah cukup bukan?" tanya Naruto pada mereka berdua.

"_De-Demo_, Rokudaime-_sama_-"

"Aku hanya minta kalian mengawasi dan membantu mereka jika sampai terjadi masalah," Naruto berbalik dan agak berteriak ke arah mereka lagi.

"Bukan begitu, kami tidak akan melawan perintah anda. Hanya saja ada informasi yang harus kami sampaikan terlebih dahulu," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Hmn, apa itu?" Naruto pun duduk dan menyandarkan dagunya di tangannya.

"Ini mengenai 2 pasukan Anbu yang bertugas menyelidiki informasi di Otogakure mengenai hilangnya gulungan rahasia oleh utusan Yamigakure," jawab ninja itu.

**xxx**

Sasuke dan Sakura melompat jauh, dari dahan ke dahan mereka terus melompat. Hingga mulai memasuki kedalaman hutan tiba-tba Sasuke melompat ke bawah dan memutuskan untuk berlari mengambil rute lain. Tak berapa lama merekapun sampai di sebuah jembatan.

"Lewat sini!" Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah jembatan tetapi ia bukannya menyeberang melainkan turun ke bawah jurang.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan? Sesudah merubah rute kau malah-"

"Dengar! Kau yang menginginkan misi ini cepat berakhir, jadi ikuti saja! Ini adalah rute tercepat menuju Otogakure. Setelah ini kita akan melewati 3 buah jalur lewat air dan kemudian kembali ke darat. Kau Ikut atau tidak?" Sasuke tak menunggu jawaban Sakura dan turun ke bawah sambil mengkonsentrasikan chakra miliknya di kaki untuk mempertahankan pijakan.

Lama Sakura berpikir tapi akhirnya ia pun turun juga dan mengikuti jalur hasil saran Sasuke. Tak terasa lumayan lama mereka melewati jalur-jalur air itu akhirnya mereka naik kembali ke darat. Dan saat itu sudah benar-benar mendekati senja. Mereka trus menerus melompat melewati pepohonan dan hutan hingga akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Kita beristirahat disini!" Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya dan kemudian merampas tas milik Sakura.

"Hei mau apa kau?"

"Membantumu mendirikan tenda."

*BUMM*

Sakura mecoba meninju Sasuke, akan tetapi Sasuke lebih cepat menghindar dan serangan Sakura malah mengenai pohon sekitar.

"Aku tak memintamu menolongku, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," Sakura merampas tasnya dari Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya malam tiba. Dia melompat ke atas menuju puncak pohon dan mengamati daerah sekitar. Sesekali diliriknya tenda merah muda dibawah tempat Sakura beristirahat.

_**~Meanwhile, in Konohagakure~**_

Naruto berdiri memandangi langit malam dan desa Konoha. Tak disangkanya ia kini sudah duduk di kursi ini, padahal dulu ia masih berlarian di bawah sana dan makan ramen ichiraku.

*SSHHH*

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Naruto bahkan tanpa berbalik sekalipun.

"Berita baik Rokudaime-_sama_, kami berhasil mendapatkan informasi lainnya. Dari mayat-mayat mereka, ditemukan potongan bagian tubuh sesuatu dan dirasakan samar-samar masih ada chakra seperti saat itu," jawab sang anbu.

"Saat itu?" Naruto berbalik dan menatap topeng elang di depannya.

"Ini mengenai pertarungan saat anda melawan _mouryou_."

Naruto terkejut dan diingatnya kembali samar-samar kejadian saat pasukan iblis mencoba menguasai dunia di kala menjelang kebangkitan makhluk kegelapan itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura dan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentang hal itu, kami kehilangan jejak mereka," jawab anbu itu dan tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berdiri didepannya dan menodong lehernya dengan kunai.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian pasukan khusus bahkan sepuluh orang tidak mampu mengikuti dua orang ninja biasa," Naruto menempelkan lebih dekat lagi kunainya ke leher pria itu.

"Maafkan kami, Rokudaime-_sama_. Tapi pasukan kami diserang oleh seseorang tak dikenal dan terlebih lagi memiliki aura chakra yang sama dengan yang tertinggal di mayat pasukan sebelumnya."

Naruto berhenti menodong anbu itu dan berjalan kembali menuju mejanya. Kemudian ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi teman lamanya.

"Kali ini aku sendiri yang akan pergi dia takkan percaya kalau bukan aku yang memintanya," kata-kata Naruto membuat anggota anbu itu terkejut.

"Rokudaime-_sama_, apakah anda akan-"

"Aku sendiri yang akan menjemput Shion," Naruto berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangannya.

**xxx**

"Dengar, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rute lain berikutnya. Lalu kira-kira setengah hari kita akan tiba di Otogakure," Sasuke terus melompat dari dahan ke dahan membimbing Sakura.

"Urus saja jalannya dan aku akan melakukan tugasku," balas Sakura.

*GRB*

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam sehingga Sakura pun tiba-tiba ikut berhenti. Sasuke terdiam dan hanya menatap Sakura sebentar, walaupun Sakura mengerti maksud Sasuke tapi tak ada tanggapan satupun dari Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka dekat denganku sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sasuke menatap dingin ke arah Sakura tapi Sakura tak perduli padanya.

"Kau mau tinggal disini? Kalau begitu aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikan misi ini," Sakura melompat melewatinya.

"Ini adalah rute yang aku dan Orochimaru lakukan setiap berpindah markas, kau takkan bisa keluar dari hutan ini tanpaku, jadi apa kau masih mau melanjutkannya?" kata-kata Sasuke menghentikan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku tanya apa yang harus kulakukan agar-"

"Tak ada. Berhentilah mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk mencoba memperbaiki persahabatan kita ataupun rasa cintaku padamu, KAU PUAS?" Sakura berteriak ke arah Sasuke dan membuat pria itu terdiam.

"Baiklah," Sasuke melompat lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, tetapi tak berapa lama mereka turun karena melihat sekumpulan orang terluka terbaring berlumuran darah di tanah.

"Sakura," Sasuke memandang Sakura dan wanita itu mengangguk.

Sasuke dan Sakura turun, mereka melihat seseorang berdiri membunuh ninja-ninja itu dan mereka pun melemparkan kunai dan shuriken ke arahnya.

"Ninja konoha? Ini akan jadi, pertunjukan yang bagus," pria itu tertawa di kejauhan dan melemparkan kunai berdarah di tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

*SHHSH*

Sasuke menghilang dan sudah menghunus pedangnya bersiap menebas pria di depannya. Tapi pria itu tersenyum dan malah menghilang di saat Sasuke hampir mengenainya.

Pria itu melompat jauh ke atas mencoba melarikan diri tapi Sakura sudah menghadapnya dan memukulnya telak hingga pria misterius itu menghempas tanah.

"Tch, Palsu," Sakura memandangi kayu tadi dan mellihat tubuh asli pria itu diatas mencoba melarikan diri.

*BZZZZRTTTT CP CP CP*

"Hn, takkan berhasil," Sasuke mengeluarkan chidori miliknya dan chidori itu memanjang ke atas menuju pria misterius tersebut.

"Sayonara,_ Fuuton Ninpou: Kamikaze_," pria itu membuat segel dan kemudian sebuah tornado datang meporak-porandakan tempat itu sekaligus menghalau serangan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya seiring dengan teknik itu yang berangsur-angsur menghilang, Sakura dan Sasuke kehilangan jejak pria misterius tersebut.

"Sial," Sasuke geram kemudian ia melihat sekeliling, pepohonan hancur dan juga kayu pohon berserakan dimana-mana. Didekatnya sebuah kunai berdarah menancap di pohon dan Sasuke pun mencabutnya.

"Gawat Sasuke," Sakura datang mendekati Sasuke dengan membawa salah seorang yang terbunuh oleh pria tadi.

"I-Ini…" Sasuke memandangi baju pria yang terbunuh itu.

"Mereka adalah ninja dari Sunagakure-" kata-kata dari Sakura terhenti saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara bergemuruh dan mereka langsung terkepung.

"Pasukan no 2, telah ditemukan dan kelihatannya kami sudah memojokkan pembunuhnya," bisik kapten pasukan itu pada alat komunikasinya.

"Sial ini jebakan," raut wajah Sasuke memperlihatkan amarahnya. Kini mereka dikepung oleh seluruh ninja dari suna dan semua bukti mengarah pada mereka berdua.

"Tu-Tunggu, ini semua kesalahpahaman," teriak Sakura dan mendapat perhatian dari pemimpin pasukan ninja suna.

"Kabar baru, pelaku adalah ninja dari Konoha, ulangi ninja dari Konoha," bisik sang kapten lagi.

"SIAL," Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

...

...

...

**To Be Continued**

Awalnya ini dibuat buat Fic Challenge WinterBlossom eh tapi karena ketidaksempatan waktu ya udah deh.. Keberatan buat ngasih reviu di chapter ini & berikut2-nya? Jaa Ne- ^_~


	2. Chapter 2: Mountain of Devil

**Disclaimer Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

_I really trully take no provit.. Just do this for fun…_

**IT WILL NEVER CHANGE ANYTHING**

**Warning: Scene edit/Misstyp bertebaran/Weird story/etc**

…

…

Sasuke dan Sakura kini tersudut dengan tuduhan pembantaian ninja dari Suna, mereka tak dapat mengelak karena Sakura memegangi tubuh sang ninja sedangkan Sasuke memegang kunai berdarah.

"Jemput mereka!" seru ketua kelompok yang beberapa anggotanya mulai mengambil kembali mayat-mayat ninja Sunagakure yang bergelimpangan.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya terdiam, kali ini mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu keputusan. Jika bertindak sendiri sekarang malah akan menimbulkan akibat yang fatal yaitu peperangan lagi.

"Perintah baru, eksekusi di tempat!" kata-kata ketua itu membuat anggota yang lain melompat jauh kebelakang lalu masing-masing melemparkan kunai peledak ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"_Nani_?" Sakura terkejut saat tiba-tiba mereka diserang.

"Tch, _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_," melihat ratusan kunai peledak Sasuke dengan segera membentuk segel.

*BUMMM*

Sebuah ledakan menghancurkan kembali seluruh tempat itu, sedangkan para ninja tadi hanya melihat kehancuran total dari kejauhan.

"Eksekusi selesai, tinggalkan tempat ini!" ucap sang ketua.

Para ninja Suna pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah yakin mereka berhasil mengeksekusi Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sementara itu di kejauhan, pusat ledakan, tanah hancur dan dari dalamnya keluar seekor ular yang kulitnya penuh luka bakar juga beberapa kulit yang hangus.

*BUFF*

Ular itu menghilang, menyisakan Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah dilindunginya. Sasuke hanya terdiam di tempatnya tak bisa mengerti keputusan yang telah diambil orang itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Kazekage pikirkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tch, ayo lanjutkan!" Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali menuju tujuan awalnya.

Mereka pun pergi kembali menuju Otogakure, sementara kali ini Sasuke yang terlihat lebih tidak tenang ketimbang Sakura.

Lama mereka melakukan perjalanan melewati berbagai rute yang dinilai Sasuke cepat akhirnya mereka tiba ditujuannya yaitu Otogakure.

"Sebentar," Sakura pun membuka _scroll_ pemberian Naruto dan tak berapa lama menutupnya kembali.

"Tujuan berikutnya yaitu suatu tempat bernama _Ankoku_. Disini kita harus mencari seseorang bernama _Atarashī Jinsei_," terang Sakura.

"_Ankoku_? Jinsei? Apa misi kali ini ada hubungannya dengan Yamigakure?" tanya Sasuke dan sontak membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana seluk beluk Yamigakure itu?" kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Yamigakure bisa dibilang desa yang lemah. Ninja desa itu sebagian besar merupakan koloni dari kuil pendeta barat. Ninja desa itu tak memiliki stamina yang cukup untuk menggunakan teknik, tetapi mereka mempunyai satu kemampuan yang desa lain cukup takuti yaitu _**Kyouka Shohou Chakra Chuunyu**_," Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya yang menyadari kalau Sakura sedang terdiam.

"Ini sama seperti saat itu," Sakura kembali terdiam.

"Hn," Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak.

"Waktu itu kami pernah melawan musuh yang menggunakan teknik ini. Mereka menggunakan Injeksi chakra sehingga bisa menguasai jenis chakra yang beragam, akan tetapi ada batas waktu dalam penggunaan chakra itu sehingga mereka harus melakukan transfusi di medan pertarungan," Sakura mengingat kembali kejadiannya saat pasukan iblis mencoba menguasai dunia.

"Di dunia ini jarang ada Shinobi seperti _Kekkei Genkai_ bahkan _Kekkei Touta_. Dengan _Kyouka Shohou Chakra Chuunyu_ kita bisa menggunakan jenis chakra yang beragam bahkan bisa menguasai 2 hingga 5 elemen, itu adalah impian semua Shinobi akan tetapi-"

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Karena ninja Yamigakure tidak memiliki stamina untuk menggunakan teknik, kemampuan seperti itu tentunya tidak memberikan banyak keuntungan bagi mereka malah menguntungkan bagi ninja desa lain. Maka kemampuan Injeksi Chakra pun di enkripsi dalam bentuk sebuah gulungan, sedangkan ninja yang memiliki kemampuan ini semuanya…. dibunuh."

"A-Apa.. A-Apa karena perang dunia ninja jadi mereka tidak ingin teknik ini sampai jatuh ke tangan musuh?" Sakura kemudian terdiam menyadari dampak lain dari perang dunia ninja.

*WSHHH … BUMM*

Sakura dan Sasuke segera menghindar melihat tiba-tiba kunai peledak menyerang mereka, sementara sosok berjubah hitam datang mendarat di depan mereka.

"Kau yang tadi," Sakura menatap tajam ke arah pria bertudung hitam itu.

"Ramah seperti biasa.. Jinsei," ucapan Sasuke membuat pria itu sejenak memandangnya.

"Jadi kau anak yang selalu dibawa oleh ular putih itu, lama tak berjumpa Sasuke," sahut Jinsei yang menyebabkannya sedikit lengah karena begitu menyahut kata-kata Sasuke ternyata Sasuke sudah menodong lehernya dengan pedangnya.

"Katakan yang terjadi dan sebagai imbalannya aku akan membiarkanmu hidup," Jinsei menelan air liur saat mendengar ucapan dingin dan nafsu membunuh Sasuke.

Setelah lama berselisih akhirnya mereka saling bicara sambil melanjutkan perjalanan, Jinsei menjelaskan beragam hal kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Suna tidak pernah mengirimkan misi kepada Konoha?" Sakura makin terkejut mendengar penjelasan Jinsei.

"Begitupula Yamigakure tidak pernah mencoba mengirimkan gulungan rahasia ini kepada Sunagakure. Semua masalah ini diawali oleh seorang militer Suna bernama Onigumo, pemimpin pasukan rahasia desa Suna," terang Jinsei lagi.

"Hn. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Anbu Root," pernyataan Sasuke membuat Sakura mulai mengerti.

"Benar, dengan kata lain mereka berusaha merebut gulungan ini dari kami," Jinsei pun mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan berwarna ungu di dalam bajunya membuat keadaan mulai jelas.

"Kazekage takkan pernah mengambil tindakan eksekusi seperti tadi. Jadi ini semua?" Sakura pun mendapat anggukan kecil dari Jinsei.

"Sekarang Konoha akan dituduh melakukan pembunuhan terhadap ninja Suna. Jadi jika misi dari Suna yang diketahui adalah palsu, ini cukup untuk membuat Onigumo tersudut bila sampai rencananya untuk merebut gulungan ini sampai tercium oleh Kazekage."

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar, jika Sunagakura dan Yamigakure bukanlah orang yang mengirim misi ini pada Konohagakure, lalu siapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Akulah yang mengirim misi itu. Benar, maaf aku menggunakan kalian sebagai bidak, tetapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengungkap rencana gelap untuk kekuatan militer Suna dari Onigumo dan juga ini satu-satunya cara melindungi gulungan ini," jawab Jinsei.

"Hn, kembali ke _Ankoku _bukan?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Jinsei.

"Benar, ayo berangkat!" Jinsei pun melompat pergi di ikuti Sasuke dan Sakura di belakangnya.

**xxx**

**~Sunagakure... Kazekage Office~**

"Ada penjelasan kenapa ada upacara pemakaman hari ini?" tanya Gaara pada pria di belakangnya.

"Konoha yang ternyata menyerang ninja kita, tapi biarkan saya saja yang menyelesaikan urusan ini tuan Kazekage," Onigumo membungkuk kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

*SSHHSHH*

"Ada memanggil saya, tuan Kazekage?" ninja yang mukanya di penuhi perban itu menyapa Gaara yang sedang sibuk menangani beberapa dokumen.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, kirim utusan ke Konoha untuk meminta konfirmasi _KENAPA_ hal ini bisa terjadi," jawab Gaara dengan menekankan sebuah kalimat di akhirnya.

"_Hai,_" sahut ninja itu.

"Dan juga, jangan jauhkan mata kalian dari Onigumo," Gaara mengganti dokumen lainnya tanpa menghiraukankan kepergian ninja itu.

_**~Unknown Place…~**_

Tak berapa lama, Kankuro dan Temari mengganti rute perjalanan dan pergi ke Konoha setelah menerima pesan dari burung pengantar. Mereka dengan segera menuju ke Konoha tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi.

"Apa benar, Shinobi Konoha melakukannya?" tanya Kankuro pada Temari yang terus berlari di sampingnya.

"Memangnya atas dasar apa, Hokage Konoha memerintahkan untuk melakukan hal itu?" sahut Temari yang kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

*SHHHZHH*

Mereka berdua di hentikan oleh puluhan ninja dari Suna yang secara tiba-tiba mengepung mereka berdua.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kankuro dan Temari.

"Maaf, tapi anda berdua harus kembali ke Sunagakure, Kankuro -_sama_, Temari-_sama_," Onigumo menampakkan dirinya di balik para ninja itu.

"Sayang sekali, ini perintah langsung dari Kazekage. Kau tidak punya hak menghentikan tugas kami, Onigumo. Memang benar kau perdana menteri tertinggi Suna tapi kali ini kau tak punya wewenang apapun," sanggah Kankuro.

"Kalau begitu aku harus memaksa kalian berdua," Onigumo mundur dan ninja-ninja Suna itu menyerang mereka berdua.

_**~Konohagakure…~**_

Seekor burung bertengger di dekat ruangan Hokage. Dan Naruto pun membukakan jendela menyambut kedatangan pembawa pesan itu.

"Hei Shinosuke, ini pekerjaan pertamamu bukan? Kau melakukannya dengan baik," Naruto membelai sedikit kepala burung besar itu dan mengambil surat gulungan di kakinya.

Naruto pun perlahan membuka surat gulungan itu dan mulai membaca tulisan yang terlihat begitu resmi sekali akan tetapi sangat… singkat sekali.

"IZUMO… KOTETSU…" teriak Naruto keras dan tak lama kemudian dua ninja itu muncul menghadapnya.

*SSHHHSHH*

"Anda memanggil kami, Rokudaime-_sama_?" tanya keduanya.

"Perintahkan separuh dari _Chunin_ dan _Jonin _yang sudah menyelesaikan misi agar segera menuju perbatasan negara Suna. Dan tugas lain untuk kalian berdua, jemput _bunshin_ milikku yang sudah berada di perbatasan desa," perintah Naruto.

"_Bunshin_?" Izumo dan Kotetsu saling berpandangan.

"Kalian mengerti?" ulang Naruto.

"_Hai_," ucap keduanya dan tak lama mereka berdua menghilang.

"Tch, kalau tidak bergegas. Nyawa Kankuro dan Temari dalam bahaya," Naruto menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat dan terus mengepalkannya.

_**~Flashback Mode: ON**_

Kulit dari tubuh Onigumo perlahan hancur kemudian memperlihatkan wujud manusianya yang asli. Hal ini membuat Kankuro dan Temari mendadak terkejut.

"Kau, bukankah kau Yomi? Tidak mungkin, kau harusnya sudah mati waktu itu," Temari dengan cepat membuka kipas raksasa miliknya sedang Kankuro mengambil dua buah gulungan di punggungnya.

"Hahahaha, sayang sekali aku masih hidup. Setelah _mouryou-sama_ berhasil dihancurkan, beberapa ninja Yamigakure membangkitkan kembali jiwaku ke alam ini. Berpuluh-puluh tahun aku menyamar sebagai salah satu dari kalian dan mencoba membangkitkan kembali kekuatan Yamigakure dengan kekuatan ninja Sunagakure," Yomi melirik ke arah seorang ninja Suna dan kemudian mereka memulai menyerang.

Tapi sayang usaha mereka sia-sia, dengan dua kali serangan saja Temari sudah melemparkan puluhan orang itu hingga terpental jauh. Sementara Kankuro mengeluarkan _Karasu_ miliknya dan menembakkan bom racun ke arah Yomi.

"_**Doton Ninpou: Chikyū no hida**_."

*BUMM*

Dua buah dinding dari tanah tercipta seketika dan menangkup bom beracun milik Kankuro. Dibelakang Yomi ternyata sudah muncul empat orang ninja berbaju putih dengan simbol Tanah Iblis di belakang baju dan depan jubah mereka.

"Kalian pikir aku akan melawan kalian tanpa persiapan sama sekali? Perkenalkan mereka yang baru kembali dari kematian, **Yonin-Shu**," Yomi pun mundur memperkenankan mereka berempat untuk memulai pertarungan dengan Kankuro dan Temari.

"Temari, berikan aku celah waktu," Kankuro menggigit jari jempolnya hingga sedikit darah keluar.

"Um,_**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu**_!" Temari langsung menyerang mereka berempat yang ada di depannya.

"_**Futon Ninpou: Henkō**_," Shizuku membalik serangan angin itu hingga malah kembali ke arah Temari.

"Teknik seperti itu malah menguntungkan buatku, _**Katon Ninpou: Kōgi no arashi**_," Setsuna membentuk segel dengan cepat dan membuat badai api. Bahkan sekarang kekuatan badai api Setsuna bertambah dua kali lipat disertai dengan perubahannya dalam wujud pisau api berkat angin milik Temari.

"_Kuso_, Kankuro menghindar!" Temari memperingatkan Kankuro yang dengan segera mengikat surat gulungan yang tengah ditulisnya tadi.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shinosuke**_," Kankuro memanggil Shinosuke, seekor burung rajawali pembawa pesan.

"_Hayaku _Shinosuke! Pergilah ke Konoha sekarang!" Kankuro memerintahkan Shinosuke untuk segera terbang sementara dari belakang badai api menimpanya dan juga Temari yang tidak sempat lagi menghindar.

Api membakar tempat itu, dari kejauhan Yomi melihat seekor burung terbang menjauh dari mereka. Yomi pun melirik ke arah Shizuku dan ia langsung mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

"_**Fuuton Ninpou: Bōruharikēn**_," Shizuku membuat segel dan sebuah bola angin raksasa dengan cepat menuju ke arah Shinosuke.

"Jangan kira kami bisa mati dengan serangan seperti itu,_** Fuuton: Ōkamaitachi**_," Temari keluar dari _Sanshōuo _milik Kankuro dan menyerang bola angin milik Shizuku sehingga serangan itu terhapus dengan seketika.

"Pertarungan baru saja dimulai," Temari menoleh ke arah mereka berempat dan menggigit jari jempolnya hingga sedikit darah keluar.

_**~Flashback Mode: OFF**_

_**~Ankoku, The lost hidden place**_**…~**

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan perlahan di dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin di setiap dindingnya itu. Tempat ini mengingatkan Sakura ketika ia pertama bertemu Sasuke setelah 3 tahun berpisah dan saat itu Sasuke menghancurkan kamarnya sendiri ketika Sai mencoba menangkapnya.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan dan juga apa tujuan Onigumo sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura pada Jinsei.

"Onigumo tidak lain adalah Yomi yang dulu mencoba menjadi wadah bagi _mouryou_ dan sekarang ia mencoba membangkitkan kembali _mouryou_ dari jiwa-jiwa jahat orang-orang di dunia sana. Dan kali ini ia tidak hanya ingin menjadi wadah bagi _mouryou_, melainkan-"

"Hn. Mencoba menyerap kekuatannya," Sasuke memotong kalimat Jinsei.

"Tapi tentu saja waktunya di dunia ini terbatas, jika ia mendapatkan gulungan ini dia bukan hanya bisa melakukan transfusi chakra tapi juga menyerap elemen kegelapan dan mungkin hidup dengan sempurna," lanjut Jinsei.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui hingga sejauh ini? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sakura mencengkram kerah jubah Jinsei hingga pria itu terangkat.

"Dulu aku salah satu dari **Yonin-Shu**, yaitu ninja dari Yamigakure yang pernah diperintahkan untuk menyerang miko dari negeri iblis," jawab Jinsei.

"Ankoku, ini adalah tempat yang merupakan ruang kegelapan menuju jiwa-jiwa _mouryou_ yang terbentuk dari jiwa-jiwa jahat orang lain dari dunia sana. Aku hanya akan mengantar kalian sampai jembatannya," perlahan Sakura menurunkan Jinsei dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

_**~Into Konohagakure…~**_

"Kau bertambah berat sekarang," sambil terus melompat dengan santai Naruto menyapa gadis yang sedang ia gendong itu.

"Emh, dan kau bertambah kuat sekarang," Shion membalas sapaan Naruto lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Kenapa kau minta gendong, Shion? Bisa gawat jika sampai istriku melihatku membawamu dengan keadaan seperti ini," Naruto menambah sedikit kecepatannya dan membuat Shion mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Biar saja, aku merindukanmu. Lagipula dulu kau sudah berjanji mau membantuku tapi kau malah menikah dengan gadis _hyuuga_ itu," Shion menggerutu dan membuat Naruto tertawa kecil. Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya melihat dua orang ninja sedang menantinya di depan.

"Rokudaime-_sama_, Shion-_sama_, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanannya," Izumo menyapa Naruto yang tengah menggendong miko di belakangnya.

"Yah, lagipula wanita ini sedikit berat. Kalian mau kan membawakannya untukku?" Naruto tersenyum ke arah mereka tapi Shion mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Naruto.

"Tidak mau," ucap Shion.

"Shi-Shion…eek Shhhion, Shi-Shion kau membunuhku…" Naruto berusaha keras mengendorkan cengkraman Shion di lehernya.

"..." Iris lavender Shion bersinar, ia membeku sebentar. Dan ia menangis sesaat setelah itu terjadi.

"_Doushite_, Shion?" Naruto menyapa Shion yang terus meneteskan air mata.

"Dia mati. Naruto, dia mati. Temanmu, temanmu, kau harus menyelamatkannya Naruto," Shion meneteskan air mata saat mendapat penglihatan tentang seorang teman Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas," Naruto mendapat anggukan dari Izumo dan Kotetsu.

**xxx**

"Kita sampai, tempat yang kalian tuju ada jauh di seberang sana," Jinsei menunjuk lurus ke arah depan dimana ruangan di depannya begitu gelap gulita.

"Bagaimana kami tahu jalan dengan keadaan yang sangat gelap begini," Sakura menatap jauh ruangan besar dalam gua _Ankoku_ itu. Jauh di depannya tidak ada apapun yang terlihat selain kegelapan.

"Jika jalan yang kalian berdua tempuh benar maka kalian akan tiba di _Yama no Akuma_, kalian harus menghambat kebangkitan _mouryou_ selama mungkin disana," terang Jinsei.

"Kami harus menunggu miko sendiri yang menyegelnya, begitu bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku yakin cepat atau lambat Hokage akan mengetahui hal ini dengan petunjuk yang kutinggalkan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu," Jinsei pun meninggalkan mereka berdua di tempat itu dan kembali keluar.

Sasuke terdiam memandang ruang gelap itu, begitupula dengan Sakura. Lama mereka menatap ruangan hampa itu hingga Sakura pun menyapa Sasuke.

"Kita sudah menyelesaikan misinya, yaitu mencari informasi tentang gulungan rahasia dan semua masalah ini sekarang kita harus-"

"Naruto dan yang lain mungkin menyadari hal ini. Dan mereka akan menuju _Yama no Akuma_ lewat rute yang lain. Jika kita tidak memberikan waktu untuk menghambat kebangkitan _mouryou_ maka miko itu pun pasti akan kesulitan menyegel _mouryou_," potong Sasuke yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lurus kedepan.

"Tu-Tunggu Sasuke, ini sudah seperti misi kelas S. Kita takkan mampu mengatasi ini sendirian, lebih baik segera ke desa dan menyampaikan informasi penting ini," Sakura menegur Sasuke yang tetap bersikeras berjalan.

"Hn. Kau sudah menyelesaikan bagianmu. Mulai dari sini, urus urusan kita masing-masing," Sasuke tetap melanjutkan langkahnya membuat Sakura termenung.

Kata-kata dingin dari Sasuke membuat Sakura membeku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Saat-saat Sasuke meninggalkannya dari Konoha, saat Sasuke meninggalkannya ketika Sakura sudah bertemu dia sejak 3 tahun berlalu, Sasuke yang selalu meninggalkan bukan tapi Sakura yang selalu melepas Sasuke dengan mudahnya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk dan Sakura memutuskan untuk mengiringi langkah Sasuke menuju jauh ke dalam kegelapan dan berjalan berdampingan bersamanya menuju _Yama no Akuma_.

_**~Konohagakure, Hokage Office…~**_

*BUFF*

Bunshin Naruto menghilang setelah menurunkan Shion dari punggungnya kemudian Shion pun berdiri menghadap Naruto yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Apa benar, akan ada yang mati lagi Shion?" tanya Naruto.

"Be-Benar, kita harus bergegas Naruto-_kun_, selain itu juga Yomi, Yomi telah hidup kembali," jawab Shion yang lantas membuat Naruto kembali terkejut.

"_Masaka_?" Naruto sedikit berkeringat menyadari pria yang pernah menjadi wadah iblis itu hidup kembali.

"Dalam penglihatanku, di sebuah tempat… _Yama no Akuma_… dia mencoba mengendalikan _mouryou_ dengan gulungan rahasia Yamigakure. Lalu temanmu… dia… dia…" Shion jatuh bersimpuh dan terus meneteskan air mata.

Naruto segera mendekati Shion dan membantunya bangun, "Apa yang kalian lihat? Cepat kumpulkan Shinobi untuk menuju _Yama no Akuma_ dan ketempat Kankuro juga Temari," teriak Naruto ke arah mereka berdua.

_**~Sunagakure…Kazekage Office**_

Shinosuke terbang kembali dan cukup lama juga akhirnya ia tiba di Suna dengan membawa beberapa informasi dari Konoha. Jarak yang bahkan harusnya ditempuh selama satu hari penuh tapi dengan kemampuan terbangnya yang begitu cepat tentunya jarak jauh seperti itu bisa ditempuh dengan cepat.

Gaara melihat Shinosuke terbang ke arahnya, ia pun sedikit bingung menyadari ini kali pertama Kankuro mengeluarkan Shinosuke untuk membawa informasi. Gaara pun keluar dan kembali dengan sebuah _scroll_ hijau di tangannya.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, ratusan Shinobi Sunagakure bergerak keluar desa. Mereka semua dengan cepat menuju tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing atas perintah Kazekage muda itu.

"Tch," Gaara mengepalkan tangannya saat mengetahui semua tindakan yang dibuat oleh Onigumo.

**xxx**

_**~Frontier of Suna Village…~**_

"Tch. _Kuso_," Kankuro mendengus kesal, tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi luka-luka.

_Karasu_ dan _Kuroari_ hampir sepenuhnya rusak dan jika bukan karena _Sanshōuo_ dia sudah hancur berkeping-keping oleh ledakan besar yang terus menerus menyerang mereka. Sementara di lain sisi Temari terus menerus menghalau serangan lainnya yang berdatangan melindungi Kankuro dari belakang.

"_**Doton Ninpou: Senmaidōshi**_," Gitai kembali membentuk segel dan membuat ratusan jarum raksasa dari tanah bermunculan sehingga memaksa Temari dan Kankuro untuk melompat keatas.

"_**Katon Ninpou: Hakai no hinotama**_," Setsuna menembakan empat buah bola api raksasa ke arah mereka berdua.

*BUMMMM… BUFFF*

Setsuna mengumpat melihat kalau ternyata Temari dan Kankuro masih sempat-sempatnya menggunakan _Kawarimi_. Tetapi dapat dipastikan kalau chakra Temari dan Kankuro sekarang sudah sangat menipis.

Kusuna dan Yomi melihat di kejauhan Temari dan Kankuro sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga. Sedangkan yang lain sudah kembali bersiap menyerang mereka.

"Oi, akhiri sekarang saja Gitai!" teriak Shizuku yang disambut gelak tawa oleh Gitai.

"BAIKLAHH, Serangan terakhir. _Ikuze_, Setsuna! _**Doton Ninpou: Kyodaina Hyō**_," lalu setelah selesai puluhan bati raksasa memancar kelangit lalu kembali jatuh ke bumi tepat di tempat Temari dan Kankuro sekarang.

"Dampak kehancurannya sangat luas, kalian tidak akan bisa lari lagi kali ini. Terima ini, _**Katon: Ryūsei-gun**_," teriak Setsuna yang kemudian batu berjatuhan dari langit tadi berlapiskan api nan tebal lalu berubah menjadi meteor.

"Jangan bermimpi! _**Fuuton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto**_," Temari mengeluarkan seluruh chakranya yang tersisa lalu mengibaskan kipasnya dengan kuat.

Sebuah badai tornado muncul dan menelan puluhan meteor itu serta menarik Gitai, Shizuku, dan Setsuna kedalamnya. Yomi dan Kusuna pun hanya bisa tertegun melihat betapa dahsyatnya teknik milik Temari.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya, Kusuna selesaikan sekarang! Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dulu mengunjungi seorang teman lama kalian. Setelah kalian selesai, segera pergi ke _Yama no Akuma_."

"_Hai_," jawab Kusuna. Yomi pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat disana.

Temari terjatuh dan Kankuro menangkapnya. Temari hanya bisa pingsan karena sudah kehabisan chakra sekarang. Dari kejauhan Gitai, Setsuna dan Shizuku keluar setekelah tertindih beberapa batu dan tanah. Melihat Kusuna mulai ikut ke medan pertarungan, ketiga orang ini dengan cepat mundur dan menjauh dengan cepat.

"_**Meiton**__** Ninpou: Todoroki**_," Kusuna pun membentuk segel dan mengeluarkan tekniknya lalu sesaat kemudian sebuah raungan yang sangat nyaring dengan bayangan kegelapan keluar lalu menuju ke arah Kankuro.

"_Sanshōuo_," Kankuro mengangkat tubuh Temari dan berlindung dibalik _Sanshōuo_. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia karena sangat mudah sekali _Sanshōuo _dihancurkan dengan serangan dari Kusuna tadi dan menyebabkan dampak yang fatal bagi tubuh Kankuro hingga pria itu pun terbaring sekarat.

"_Ikuze, minna_," Kusuna dan yang lain meninggalkan Kankuro dan Temari yang terluka parah di medan pertempuran.

Pandangan Kankuro mulai meredup, cahaya perlahan hilang dari iris matanya. Tangannya mencoba menggapai tubuh kakaknya yang terbaring penuh luka jauh di sampingnya. Tangan Kankuro pun terjatuh dan ia akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

…

…

**To Be Continued**

****Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai juga... N Mungkin Konferensi Pers akan digelar di CH 3 (?) ahaha XD Yah, mind 2 RnR Reader & Senpai semua? ^_~


End file.
